


Honest Mistake

by zollercoaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster
Summary: Giovani才想起來於他匆匆對望一眼的男人竟是他昨夜一夜情的對象。





	Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自之前已闢謠的義大利議會風波。就是一個先性後愛的俗套戀愛故事。人物原型就是那單假新聞裡兩敵對政黨男議員廁所做愛被抓包（然而作者對政治了解極有限嘻嘻  
> 沒有大綱，想到哪寫到哪。

Honest Mistake  
Giovani De Palermo還沒有從昨晚的宿醉中徹底清醒過來，胡亂用清水抹了一把臉，將一頭深棕色長髮向後捋順。  
Get it together, man. 鏡中人深吸一口氣。  
昨天的狂歡過後，一早被鬧鈴吵醒，還沒來得及灌完一杯咖啡就被拉去參加例會。  
他還需要擺出認真聆聽的姿態微笑、點頭、在紙上塗塗畫畫扮做筆記...  
誰叫他是M5S的明日之星，在前年咨詢會上剛成為議員的Giovani一針見血指出稅法改革的弊病，直言不諱批評政府存在已久的漏洞，噎到那幾個德高望重的官員無話可說，也讓M5S在坊間輿論大大上升。  
哦，當然還有電視直播里的他高大俊美，劍眉朗目，引得上到師奶下到少女捂嘴尖叫，更是推波助瀾，從此名聲大噪。  
自此黨內人人對他刮目相看，就差把他當下一任主席對待了。  
Giovani在初入政壇之時，的確是有這般偉大的政治抱負，但在這名利場打拼三年多，有時不免顯現似前人搗糨糊那樣的疲態了。

黨內例會結束後就是議會的正式會議，趁中間還有十分鐘的空隙，他出現在這裡，期望在下一階段的神經緊繃前得到最後的一點寧靜。  
正打算出去，Giovani抹干雙手，望向鏡子時撞進一對藍色的眸子。  
有些熟悉，但想不起是誰。  
那雙藍眼睛的主人也瞥了鏡中的他一眼，並無多加留意，逕自走出了門。  
Giovani突然想到了什麼，倒抽一口氣，內心爆了一句粗口。  
那竟就是他昨天一夜情的對象！  
錯不了的，他不甚記得那人身高體型，但卻記得那雙藍眼睛，讓他度過蝕骨銷魂一晚。  
等等，他也在這裡工作？  
莫不成是政府實習生？看那人樣貌雖不能說是稚氣未脫，但氣質也顯然不似在職場摸爬滾打多年。  
Argh, who cares.  
他走回會議廳，明亮的長廊上空無一人。左邊落地窗外陽光正烈，照著綠植透出新鮮明亮的光，平靜無風，可想而知因全球變暖，熱浪已在這春夏之交時節初現鋒芒。而右邊灰白為主調的室內裝修，還有頭頂源源不斷輸送著的冷氣，西裝革履的他完全感受不到熱意。  
但Giovani滿腦子都是那個昨天與他共度良宵之人。

嘈雜的音樂，酒精與荷爾蒙混雜的空氣，喧嘩的人群。To people like them, it’s just another Tuesday night.   
他已不像大學時期那樣流連於床笫之間，用時常更換的性伴侶揮霍多餘的精力。  
而離Giovani上一次做愛，唔⋯也仿佛是很久之前的事。黨內忙於策劃一條動議議案，人人神經緊繃，數週沒能享受閒暇時間。  
好在經眾人努力，議案最終在死線之前成功提交。他終於得空與友人喝上幾杯。  
有一陣子沒聚，他好像有些跟不上朋友們的生活節奏。對於進到舞池，看似跳舞實際是享受和他人肌膚之親，他亦興趣缺缺。  
所以不如坐在這當個旁觀者。他灌下一口酒，問起友人近況。


End file.
